sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes/New Players
General Information In this page you will find some of the recipes that are considered useful for almost all characters, this mean that not all recipes are listed here, instead they can be found on the complete page of recipes (here), some of the recipes found there are only useful for a few characters and others require an item or build synergy that are not so intuitive for new players, so the intention of this page is to offer new players a more intuitive and clean list of recipes. As you start to play the game more often, more recipes will be decrypted and you'll learn for what they are useful and needed for. Depending on how much of the game you own, determines what recipes you have access to. The following icons will be displayed next to their effect's row: * - Mindgames-only recipes * - Gold-only recipes * - The Pilgrim-only recipes * - The Juggernaut-only recipes *(?) - Neromancer-only recipes * - The Healer-only recipes Cooker An EZ Cooker can be also be used to create any Cooker recipes that have three or fewer ingredients. A Creation Station may be used instead of a Cooker. Cooker recipes are typically Food. Each cooker has a certain maximum of cooking attempts and you can cook multiples of a recipe in one turn by raising the amount (if you have enough ingredients). Maximum of multiples varies by recipes. Usually cooking multiples of a recipe in one cooking turn will only use 1 cooking attempt - so it is highly recommended to do this all the time, as long as you have enough ingredients. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: ''' +220 food (+130 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 55 Effect: '''+75 food (+20 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 65 Effect: '+75 food per sammich, +375 food total ''(+235 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 75 Effect: ' +200 food, ''(+70 over ingredients), cures 150 Radiation and 3 levels of Poison. |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech (recipe can't fail) Effect: '''+160 food (+40 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: ''' +125 food (+15 over ingredients), cures up to 5 levels of Poison, Disease and Radiation |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 85 Effect: '''+50 food (-20 below ingredients), cures ALL statuses (Poison, Disease, Fear etc), gives +1 move for 40 turns (stacks with Energy Drinks) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 80 Effect: ''' +150 food (+90 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: '''+1 Might if you pass Medical check of 60. 50% chance to drain 1 Brains if you fail check |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: Biotech 80 Effect: ''' +100 food (+30 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | style="" rowspan="1" colspan="6" | '''Skill: 95 'Effect: '+230 food (60 over ingredients) |} Lab Note that when a weapon is used as an ingredient, all its Bio-Mods are lost. All crafted weapons comes with a full magazine so those recipes can be used as additional ammo source. All new recipes in the Gold Edition may also be crafted at an AI Lab or Creation Station.